Responsibilities
by Knopp
Summary: When she saw her boyfriend she smiled. He was wearing a white button down shirt and it was looking really good on him. Even better on herself if she trusted his opinion. ...(I do not own Castle)
1. Chapter 1

_For everyone who is reading "accidents happen, right?" - don't worry, I haven't dropped it. I just have this other idea and I have to get it out of my system as well._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

She was standing in front of her closet, unsure what to wear. They were going to a party tonight and her boyfriend would pick her up in a few minutes. She was still in her underwear when the doorbell rang.

"Shit. Mom! Can you get it, please?!"

"You're still not ready? You've been in there for an hour!"

"I know. I'll be ready in five."

Johanna just smiled and shook her head. Opening the door she let Kate's boyfriend in, a tall and handsome young man.

"Coming!" Kate shouted from her room upstairs still putting her shoes on.

When she saw her boyfriend she smiled. He was wearing a white button down shirt and it was looking really good on him. Even better on herself if she trusted his opinion. When she reached him she stumbled and almost fell. He caught her and she hugged him tightly and gave him a slight kiss, while stroking his three-day beard with her right hand.

"Be careful!" he said while holding her.

"Sorry." she smiled at him, "I guess seeing you made me weak in the knees."

"Thanks, I'm flattered, but you didn't have to hurry" He said, "I was early anyway."

"It's okay, Will. So how do you like it?" She had chosen the blue, backless dress, which was barely reaching her knees. It was skin-tight and showing how perfectly shaped her body was.

"You look great, Kate. You're really beautiful." He was smiling at her.

"When are we meeting up with the others?"

"At 9, that's in an hour. Wanna grab something to eat on the way?"

"Sure. How about Remi's?" Kate offered and took her jacket.

"Okay, I'm paying."

"Will, you have to stop paying all the time. You're going to college soon. You're gonna need that money."

"It's okay. I want to do it." he said while opening the door for her.

* * *

They arrived at a club called "Starlight" a little after 9. They had been talking and forgot about the time, so they were a little late now.

"Yo! You're late guys." A Latino guy shouted from out of the crowd to their right.

"I'm sorry, Espo. We were at Remi's. We totally forgot about time." Kate apologized.

"Remi's? Is that what the cool kids call it these days?" another guy chimed in and bumped his fist against Espositos. Both of them were grinning like idiots.

"Yes, Ryan. Remi's." Kate said while sending him a death glare.

If looks could kill they wouldn't even have this conversation, because her friends were getting a lot of these and especially Rick. He could drive her insane sometimes. Which reminded her ...

"Where is Rick?"

"Oh, he couldn't come. He didn't say why, just that he would tell us on Monday." Ryan responded.

"Okay, ... do we need to worry about him?" She was really worried.

"No, I don't think it will be anything bad. Don't worry. He'll be alright." Esposito tried to reassure her.

"Okay." She was still worried and you could see it on her face.

"Come on sweetie. We wanted to have some fun today." Will spoke from behind her.

"You're boy is right. The girls are waiting at the entrance. I'm sure they will be happy to see you, although it's only been a few hours since school ended." Esposito told Kate.

"Oh, you understand nothing of the sacred bond between girlfriends." Kate smiled and walked pass him. She really wanted to see her girls again.

"Hey! Lanie, Jenny!" she hugged her two best friends. "You two look gorgeous." Lanie was wearing a light green dress, strapless and Jenny was all in white.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Lanie said looking at Kate. "Wanna go?"

"Sure." The three of them had already forgotten they hadn't come alone, when they where walking past the security guard talking about the latest movies they saw and leaving the boys behind.

"Girls. Put them together in a room and they forget everything." Ryan pouted.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the sex they wouldn't need us at all, bro." Esposito complained.

"Speaking from experience?" Will laughed. "Trouble with Lanie, hmm?"

"What's there to laugh about? And there is no trouble, we just don't have the same opinion about some things. And you're honeymoon phase also won't last forever."

"Oh I don't know. We already made it a year without a cross word." He smiled at the thought of it, "and don't worry, I know Lanie loves you. She just knows Kate since they were 5."

Esposito knew Will was right. "Not one fight?. Than you never had make-up-sex? ... Poor guy." he was shaking his head and grinning.

"No, but sex is sex." Will was telling him serious. "We better go, the girls are already inside.", he said and started walking.

Esposito stood there for a moment giving Ryan a 'really?-is-he-serious?-look'.

* * *

The girls were already on the dance floor and when Kate spotted Will she pulled him with her. She loved dancing and so she was spinning around like crazy. After a few songs Will went to get some drinks.

When he came back he was holding a Caipirinha in front of Kate.

"Seducing me to drink alcohol? I like it." She was smiling and biting her lower lip.

"Come on Kate. You know they ask for an ID. Of course this one is without alcohol." Will was serious while looking at her and he could see the disappointment in Kate's face.

She knew she wasn't old enough. She was 17, but one drink couldn't hurt, right?.

Silently she finished the drink, only to pull Will onto the dance floor once again.

A slow song played first. She was hugging him closely, putting her head on his shoulder and they were dancing really slow. Esposito tried to show some cool moves despite the slow song. He wanted to impress Lanie. She was giggling a little at his afford.

When the music turned to something much faster it was his time to really show off.

Kate just smiled and started spinning around again, but after a few minutes she stopped.

"Sorry Will, I have to go to the bathroom for a second." She excused herself and ran off towards the bathroom.

Will just stood there, wondering.

Kate threw up the moment she arrived at the toilet. She leaned against the wall for a moment, just breathing in and out. It was Will's birthday tomorrow and she wanted to stay up, to be the first to congratulate him. It seemed like that wouldn't happen. She went to the sink to gargle a few times, so she could get rid of the taste inside her mouth. Then she went back.

"Hey sweetie, everything okay?" Will asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I probably just ate too much at Remi's and now with all the spinning and dancing and I'm already a little tired." she faked a smile. He shouldn't worry about her. She had probably just caught a cold or something like that. It was March and still pretty cold outside.

"You wanna go? I can take you home." Will offered.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. I'm a big girl and it's not that late, barely ten."

"I want to." he said and went to get her jacket.

"The others looked really sad" Kate stated, "the girls at least. I bet the boys thought we were leaving early so we could make out."

"If you were feeling better I would suggest doing that." Will said without taking his eyes from the road.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow"

When she arrived home she kissed him goodbye before getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of Course." He said before taking off.

Her parents weren't home. They were at the opera, enjoying an evening together. So she went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she went to her bedroom and changed into her pajama. She was damn tired and only wanted to sleep, but before drifting off to sleep a thought hit her. To lazy to get up again, she decided to check on it in the morning. She would also visit Rick, she was far too worried to wait till Monday.

* * *

Kate woke up to the smell of breakfast, bacon and eggs. She loved it and although she couldn't smell them she knew her mother had prepared some strawberries as well – her favorites.

"Morning mum."

"You're up early" Johanna wondered.

"Yeah, I came back earlier yesterday. Wasn't feeling so good."

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Johanna touched Kate's forehead to feel her temperature.

"No mum, I'm fine. I probably just ate too much, that's all."

Johanna wasn't completely convinced, but let it go for now. "So are you going to visit Will today? It's his birthday, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going in the evening. I want to visit Rick this morning. He wasn't at the club yesterday, so I'm a little worried."

"He didn't tell you guys why?"

"No. He just said he would explain on Monday."

"And you can't just wait two more days?"

"No mum!" Kate was almost spitting her breakfast at her mother, the way she was speaking while eating, "I'm just too worried."

"Okay, but it's none of your business, you now? You shouldn't bother him."

"I won't, don't worry mum." with that she swallowed the last bite and stood up. "I need to go."

She went upstairs to change into some comfortable outdoor clothes and took her purse. "Tell dad I love him when he wakes up."

"I will. Take care Katie."

"Bye, mum."

"Bye."

* * *

The doorbell rang once, twice. After the third time Kate already wanted to go, when finally the door opened.

"Kate? What do you want?" Rick asked with a stern face.

"I was worried, because of yesterday, so I thought I would drop by."

"And you couldn't wait till Monday?"

"No ... and I was in the neighborhood anyway, so ... "

"Yeah, sure ... " He finally smiled, "okay, come on in." He should have known this would happen. Kate never would admit it to everyone, but he knew she really cared for all of them and would do everything to help. She was such a worrywart.

"You want some coffee?" he offered, walking in front of her towards the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you" She closed the front door and started to follow him.

They were sitting in silence for a moment, when Kate started to talk. "So, ... How are you?"

Rick snorted, "I'm fine actually. Healthy as a horse."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah."

"So you're gonna tell me what happened?"

He didn't speak for a few minutes and Kate gave him this time. She didn't wanna press any further.

"It's about Kyra, you know."

"Something happened to her?"

"No, she's fine. But, we ... we broke up" he didn't look at her when he said this, but she still could see the sadness in his eyes. "Actually she broke up with me."

"Oh Rick, I'm so sorry." She couldn't make this pain go away now, but she could be there for him. "Why?"

"She said she needed some space. Some time for herself."

Kate stood up and went around the counter to hug Rick from the side. He didn't respond, but he also didn't back away. After a minute Kate could see a small tear running down his face almost dripping into his untouched coffee.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie together?" Kate offered. It would take his mind off things for a little while.

"What?" His had snapped up. "Um, sure. But no ..."

"Romance, got it." she smiled at him and took his hand to pull him with her.

They decided on "96 Hours" and sat on the couch. As they watched the film they sat close together and Rick put his head on her shoulder.

When the film ended it was already time for lunch.

"You wanna stay for lunch? I will make a little something?" Rick asked standing up from the couch.

"Sure" She wanted to go home to change and get the present before meeting up with Will, but she still had enough time. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom for a minute?"

"No, not at all."

...

She had been gone for ten minutes already and Rick started to worry. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door – no response.

"Hey Kate! Is everything alright?" still no response.

"I'm coming in now. So if you don't want me to, you have to tell me." still no response, so he opened the door slowly. Kate was sitting on the bathroom floor, spacing out.

"Hey! Kate, what's wrong?" but when he was getting closer he saw it and knew what it was about.

Finally she looked at him and started to speak, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_So this is it. The fist chapter :)_

_What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait. I have two jobs and the time before Christmas is the worst. Trying to upload more often from now on._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Wow. Really? Are you sure?" Rick asked.

Kate only nodded.

"That's gonna be one hell of a birthday present." Rick teased, but a glare from Kate shut him up. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She was 17 for gods sake. She couldn't be pregnant.

"I just won't tell him and get rid of this thing." Kate stood up to wash her face. She had cried a bit and needed to fix herself.

"What? No, you can't do that!"

"Why not? It's my problem, so it's my decision."

"But, Will is the father. He has a right to know. You can't decide without him. "

"He's going to college soon. He won't have time. I'm sure he won't mind."

"You can't know that!"

"He's my boyfriend, not yours. I'm sure I know him well enough."

"At least give him the chance to decide."

"And risk loosing him? ... What if he tells me he can't handle this and wants us to break up? What if he wants the baby? I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mom!"

"If he really loves you he will understand."

"I ... "

"Come on."

"Not today."

"But you will tell him?"

"Yes. Just not today. It's his birthday."

"Great." Rick said as he hugged her tight.

Kate hesitated, but hugged him back, "Thanks, Rick. You're a good friend."

"Always Kate. If you need someone to talk to, just call me."

* * *

Back at home Kate went straight to her room. She had only two hours left before she had to go to

Will's place. So looked trough her closet until she found some clothes to wear. She decided on a tight denim jeans and a light blue top, which would match his eyes.

She took some towels and went off towards the bathroom. She definitely needed a shower. She took of her clothes and put them away so her mum could wash them for her. Then she turned on the shower. Before she stepped inside she checked the temperature. It was a little to cold, so she turned the lever a little bit. After a minute she checked again and it was warm enough, but not too hot, so she stepped inside.

Half an hour later she heard a knock on the door.

"Katie, are you alright? You've been in there for a while now."

It had felt like 5 minutes. Tops! She couldn't believe it had already been this long.

"I'm alright mum. Sorry, I forgot about time."

"Okay, but don't forget you're supposed to be at Will's in 80 minutes." Johanna turned and walked back down the stairs.

"I know, I know." She wasn't really excited to get there today. Not with that kind of news. But fortunately she wasn't planning on telling him today. Slowly she turned out the shower and stepped outside. She used one of the towels to dry herself and took another one to wrap it around her hair.

Back inside her room she changed into the clothes she had chosen before and went on to make her hair and put on some make-up. When she was finished she still had some time left so she went downstairs. Johanna was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching an episode of 'Temptation Lane'. Without saying a word Kate sat down beside her.

* * *

5 o'clock. She had almost lost track of time and barely made it, but now she was standing in front of his door. She hesitated for a moment. How should she act so it would look normal? So he wouldn't find out she was hiding something from him? But before she could really think about it the door in front of her opened.

"Hey! I knew I heard something outside. Did I miss the bell?"

"Uhm ... No. No, you didn't. I was just about to ring, when you ... "

"Okay. Then why don't you come in." Will said as he took her hand and pulled her inside.

She took of her jacket and put in on the coat hanger. Will's whole family and all her friends where already here. Lanie and Jenny where standing in a corner, talking. Kevin and Javier where plundering the buffet – you would think they haven't eaten anything in a week. Kyra was sitting on the couch, nipping on a drink. She was talking to Will's sister. There was just one person she didn't see.

"Where is Rick? Didn't he come?"

"Oh, he's upstairs. My cousins easily get bored, so he offered to play with them in my room."

"Okay. I didn't expect him to come." After what happened earlier today she had hoped for Rick as support, although she wasn't planning on telling Will today, but having him there would still make her feel better. Like she wasn't alone in this.

"He said he was feeling better already."

Kate had an ides why.

"Hey. I've got something for you."

"Great. Can I open it now?"

"No. Would it be okay if I give it to you later? When we're alone."

"Sure, no problem." Will just grinned from ear to ear. "In the meantime ... can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, water please."

"Water? Kate nobody will check your ID here. How about beer? Or wine?"

"No thanks. Just water. I wanna take it slow after what happened yesterday."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Kate was looking around for a second before she decided to join Lanie and Jenny. "Hey, when did you two get here?"

"About 20 minutes ago. What took you so long?" Lanie asked her.

"Oh, I was over at Ricks this morning and lost track of time. Sorry."

"Why did you go to his place?" Jenny cut in.

"I was worried about him, because he stood us up yesterday without an explanation. So I wanted to talk to him." She bit down on her lip and looked at her hands nervously fidgeting with each other.

"Katherine Beckett." Lanie got a little louder than she planned, so a few heads turned their way. She continued whispering. "He said he would tell us on Monday. Couldn't you just wait?"

"No ... and you start to sound like my mother." She was feeling a little uncomfortable right now. This was the second time she was being scolded about it today, but fortunately Will chose that exact moment to show up.

"Here is you're water."

"Thanks." She immediately took a sip. "Could you excuse me for a moment. I just wanna say 'hi' to Rick?"

"Sure." He kissed her on the cheek and she turned to walk up the stairs, ignoring the look she was getting from Lanie.

* * *

Kate knew Will didn't have any games in his room which would be appropriate for an eight and ten old year child, so she was wondering what Rick was doing all the time to keep them entertained. She took the last stair and walked around the corner before she stopped.

Rick was lying on the floor. Opposite of him where the two boys also on the floor. They all had a piece of paper and a pen. Each of them trying to keep the others from seeing what was written on the own paper. Ricks phone was lying next to him and he was starting to curse when it rang only to silence it. It was then that he noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Hey. How long have you been there?"

"Maybe a minute."

"Wanna join us? We're playing City-Country-River."

"And you're losing I guess." She smirked as she stepped inside the room, still holding the glass of water.

"It's all planned. I'm letting them win."

"Hey!" Two voices said in unison.

"That's not fair uncle Rick. We're big enough. Don't treat us like we're kids." Hugh, the ten year old boy said.

"That's right. We can beat you without you cheating for us." Walter said, throwing a pillow in Ricks direction.

Rick took the pillow. He rolled on his back and started laughing. "Okay, okay guys. I'll play serious. Prepare to get you're butts kicked."

"Speak for yourself." Kate said as she said down next to him. "I'll make you cry." She took a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote down city, country, river and animal. She smiled at the boys. They where ganging up on him now.

* * *

"P" Walter said with a smile.

"Okay are you ready?" Rick asked taking his phone to start stopping the time.

Everyone nodded and he pressed start. They started thinking. It wasn't an easy letter, especially when it came to finding a river. Rick was finished after half of the time was up, so was Kate. Both of them smiled satisfied.

Ricks phone rang. "Stop" He shouted. "The minute is up. So buddies what have you got?"

"Lets start with the city." Kate suggested.

"Alright, I have Paris." Walter said proud.

"That's a great city." Kate said, smiling at him. "The city of love. I've got Philadelphia."

"I wrote Perth." Hugh stated.

"Nice one you three." Rick smiled from ear to ear. "But none of this is gonna beat mine. I've got Pompeii."

"Where is Pompeii?" Hugh asked interested.

"It's in Italy. It's a old city, that was destroyed once after a volcano erupted." Kate explained. "And that's the reason it doesn't count. It doesn't exist anymore."

"The rules don't say it has to exist right now. The only thing that matters is that it was a city, animal or whatever at some point in history."

"I played it in a long time so I'm not sure what the rules say." She turned to the two boys. "What do you say about it?"

"Although it means he might win this way, ... he's right." Hugh pouted.

They where just about to check the other answers, when they heard someone knock on the open door. They turned around to see Will standing there.

"Hey uncle Will. Wanna join us." Walter asked cheerfully.

"Sorry Walter. I've got guests downstairs. Maybe next time okay?"

"Okay." He was a little disappointed. "Promise?" He asked and held up his pinky finger.

"I promise." Will said as he patted the young boys head. Then he turned to Kate. "Sweetie, I was worried about you. You said you would only go up here for a moment to say 'hello' and now it's already been an hour."

"Really? I'm sorry Will. We were just playing City-Country-River. I didn't realize it was already this late." she stood up and took her still half full glass of water. She had been so absorbed in the game that she had forgotten to drink at all.

"Come down with me. We'll get you something to eat." Will put his right hand on the small of her back as he began to lead her out of the room. "The three of you should also get downstairs and grab something. Especially you two." He said looking at Hugh and Walter. " you're parents are getting worried." He just heard a mumbled 'okay' as he turned again and walked with Kate out of the room.

Rick and the boys gathered everything that was spread across the floor and put in on the desk before slowly following them.

* * *

The evening ended around eleven after the last guest went home. Kate was putting away the dirty dishes and cleaning up when Will was sneaking up behind her. "You know you don't have to do this. My mom will take care of it."

"I know, but I wanna help. I feel guilty just sitting here and watching her do all the work."

"We can go upstairs, to my room, than you don't have to see it." Will smirked at her. "Come on." He took her arm and dragged her up the stairs. "You can help making breakfast tomorrow morning."

Finally in his room he closed the door and put his arms around her waist. Closing the distance he started to kiss her. After a moment he stopped. "So I remember you telling me you had something for me?"

"Oh, yeah right! Wait here a moment." She opened the door and ran down the stairs to get her purse.

Back in his room she gave him a little present. It wasn't much bigger than a book, but he doubted she would give him something like this. She knew he didn't like to read.

"Open it." She had bought it a few weeks ago and it wasn't something he could keep to himself, but he would definitely enjoy himself.

"It's underwear." He looked surprised at first. "You know this is not my color or my size." He said holding the lingerie against her body.

"I know. But I thought you might like it anyway?" She asked drawing circles with her index finger on his chest.

"Would you put it on for me?"

"But only because it's still you're birthday." she told him eying the clock that said 11:13pm and gave him a quick kiss before she took the lingerie and disappeared into the bathroom. Two minutes later she was back, a towel still wrapped around her body. She stood in the doorway and slowly stepped inside watching his eyes following her. As she closed the door she could already feel him standing behind her. "Now will you behave? Go sit on the bed." He was growling in frustration, but did as he was told.

She turned around searching for his eyes. She took two steps forward slowly unwrapping the towel, letting it drop to the floor beside her. He took her left hand in his and pulled her closed so she was standing right in front of him. To close the distance she sat down on his knees, facing him, put her hands on either side of his face and began kissing him.

It started out slow, but as soon as Will took over it got more fierce like he hadn't done this in a long time and was in need of it really badly. He traced down her back with his right hand. Up and down until he stopped to unclip her bra and throw it in a corner of the room. Soon after he turned her over so she was lying on her back now and he was hovering over her. He kissed down her neck to her breasts, where his right hand was resting. Now it was carrying down her right side until it mat her panties.

"Will, wait." Kate could barely force the words out. But if she wanted him to stop she had to say it now, as long as she was still able to. If he would go any further she wouldn't mind whatever he did.

But he didn't react. Maybe he didn't hear? "Will, stop!" This time she managed to say it louder. She also put a hand up against his chest to get his attention.

"What is it?"

"I can't ... is it okay if we don't do it today?"

"Why? Isn't that the reason you bought this present?"

"Yeah it was the reason. Actually I've planned it that way, but I'm not in the mood today."

"I don't get it. Why did you put it on then? To make me excited, but not let me have anything from the cake. It's my birthday Kate."

"Actually it's not. It's after midnight already."

"So that's the reason you stopped me? No birthday, no sex. Come on Kate what's the worst that could happen? You enjoying yourself?"

"Or getting pregnant ... " She whispered.

"What was that?" Will looked shocked. He wasn't sure if he had heard right.

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. You said you could get pregnant. Don't tell me you already are?"

"What if I am Will?" She was glaring at him. This was it. Either he would leave her or not.

"I would be surprised, because I'm pretty sure we were careful all the time ..." He was trailing of a little bit. " But it would be okay Kate. I know I'm far to young to be a dad, but I'm sure we could handle it somehow."

"Really?"

"So you are ... pregnant?"

"Yes." she sighed.

* * *

_So this is it. Hope you enjoyed it? About the game. It's just like Kate said. It's been a long time since I've played it, so I'm not sure about the rules. Hope I got it still right._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry I caught a cold this week, but here is (as promised) the next chapter. Especially for __castlefringereader_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"A baby... Are you sure?" Will was still shocked.

„Well, I haven't been to a doctor yet, but I took several test. So, yes. I am pretty sure." Kate responded, eyebrow raised at his disbelief.

"Okay, okay. I was just checking." He held up his hands in defense. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"You mean if I want to keep it?" Will just nodded "Actually I was planning to get rid of it without even telling you." She admitted sheepishly.

"What? Why would you...?" That shocked him even more.

"Why? Because I was afraid of your reaction, Will." Now she clung to him "You're not gonna break up with me over this, are you?"

"Break up with you? Why would I?" He lifted her head, so he could look in her eyes."Kate. I love you and if you decide to keep the baby than that's okay with me."

"No, I don't think I want it." She shook her head. " You're off to college soon and I can't handle this alone."

"Hey." He stroked his hand up and down her arm. "My grades are good. I can practically choose were I want to go. I can stay here. Go to Columbia."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course." Will smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "But you know we still have to tell our parents, because sooner or later they will find out themselves."

Kate just sighed. Will was right. They had to tell them, but this was one conversation she really didn't look forward to. If she had to choose it might be even worse than the actual sex talk. She knew her parents would support her in any way possible. She didn't doubt that, but they would be angry at her. Especially her father. He would probably not talk to her for a few days.

"Kate?" she was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard him talking.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I was just suggesting ... you know ... now that you can't get pregnant anymore." She knew what he was implying, but let him finish "How about we continue were we left off?"

"Would you be okay if we didn't?" She traced the outline of his jaw with her fingers "I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"But ...!" He tried to argue.

"No, Will. Please." She rolled to her side of the bed to make her position clear. "Come on. We have to face the wrath of our parents tomorrow. Or at least mine. I don't know about you, but I wanna get it over with as soon as possible. So let's get some sleep." She stretched out her hand to pull him down and closer to her.

He lay on his back as she cuddled into his side. "Okay no sex tonight, but you'll have to make it up to me."

"I promise." She mumbled before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

When Will woke up Sunday morning, he was looking at the clock. 9 o'clock. Deciding it was still to early he turned around to put his hands around Kate and pull her closer to him, only to come up empty. She wasn't in bed anymore. Well, if she was already up, he could do so as well. He couldn't lie in bed while she did god knows what. So he got up and went to the bathroom to look for her there first. She wasn't there. Then he heard a sound from downstairs and laughter. It was Kate and his mother. Next he smelled the pancakes. They were making breakfast. Now he remembered he had promised her she could help making breakfast, after he had denied her helping yesterday with the dishes.

Will went down the stairs, still in the same clothes he wore yesterday. "Good morning. Why are you up so early? It's only 9?" He was clearly addressing only Kate and not his mother.

"I wanted to make you breakfast." She smiled at him "Now, why don't you sit down? We're almost ready."

"Stop!" His mother called before he could sit down. "Don't tell me these are the same clothes you wore yesterday and that you slept in them?"

"Ohm, yes." He stuttered. "We kind of fell asleep."

"How could that happened? I thought the two of you were ... you know ... " She didn't say it, but Kate and Will understood very well what she meant.

"MOM!" Will was blushing slightly. "I really don't wanna discuss this topic with you"

Kate elbowed him, signaling that they had to discuss a similar topic pretty soon. She glared at him. Why not talk about it now when they were already halfway there.

Will sighed. "Mom? Where is dad?"

"He is still in bed. He's like you in this way. Or you are like him ... whatever. Why?" his mother answered him.

"You know I would like to talk to the two of you. Or better, Kate and I." His face was serious, so his mother knew this was nothing to joke about. "Could you get him?"

"Okay, sure." she went out of the room to wake her husband.

Kate wasn't happy about this. "You know we could have just told your mom for now. You're father is gonna be grumpy if we wake him. And to tell him the news when he's in a bad mood might not be a good idea."

"Don't worry Kate, it's gonna be okay." he tried to reassure her "I know my parents."

Several minutes later both his parents were sitting at the table together with Kate and Will. Kate had brought the pancakes over so they could eat while they were talking and she hoped the food could help to keep the peace.

"So what did you want to tell us." his father began.

"Well, you know Kate and I are together for a year now." Will started.

"OMG! " his mother screamed. "Don' tell me you want to marry her?"

"What? No, no!" Will held up his hands to stop his mother from talking "That's not what this is about. It's about something you said before this morning mom, ..."

"What did I say?" She was thinking really hard, trying to remember, when it finally hit her "You mean about you two ... you know .. in bed?"

"Yeah about that. I guess you knew that we would be doing it, but I guess we weren't careful enough all the time." he looked down, to embarrassed to look his parents in the eyes.

"So you wanna tell us that Kate is ...?" his father started asking.

"Pregnant, yes." He finally looked up "I'm sorry. I know we're far too young."

Will's father just stood up and left the room. The three left behind stared at the closed door for a moment. Kate was shocked about this reaction. "Is he...?"

"Don't worry, he will come around." Will's mother told her "He just needs to get used to everything. After all he is just 41 and he is going to be a grandpa soon." she fidgeted with the hem of the tablecloth "So ... Will, why don't you take Kate home? Her parents must be worried by now." Will raised an eyebrow at her, because it wasn't even 10 o'clock an they all knew Kate's parents wouldn't expect her to be back before lunch. His mother just wanted to avoid talking about it anymore right now.

"Okay. See you later mom." He said as he stood up and motioned for Kate to follow him.

* * *

They were driving in silence for a while. But eventually Kate couldn't take it anymore. "So, you think your father really will warm up to the idea?"

"Yeah, he's just a little shocked and besides we haven't even decided if we want to keep the baby." He looked at her when he talked.

"Would you look at the road, please!?" She yelled at him "I know it's supposed to be polite when you talk to someone, but when you're driving you're allowed to be impolite."

"Sorry. So, what about the baby?"

"Well, if you would really go to Columbia than I would like to keep it." She smiled at him, touching her stomach. "We could take care of it together. Maybe we could even move in together."

"Wow. You know I have to study a lot when I'm in college. If the baby cries every two hours how am I supposed to do that and I won't get a lot of sleep." He was backpedaling back "Maybe we could wait a year until we move in together, until it's grown up a bit?"

"What? So you think I don't need sleep and I don't have to study?" now she was really pissed "I'm 17, Will. Next year is my last year in High School. I will have to study a lot if I want to graduate. Don't think this whole situation will be any easier for me. In fact I'm the person who carries the baby and has to struggle with the morning sickness and the pain and god knows what else."

"Yes and I don't doubt that. I wouldn't wanna be in your place. But you also have to understand that if I am gonna be a father than I need a really good education so I will get a really good job." He tried to argue with her "I will earn a lot of money, so I can care for my family."

"I can get a job, too." She didn't like being told what to do "With both our money it will be easier and you don't have to work so hard."

"No you don't have to. You can stay at home with the kid, just like my mother did with me."

"What? No ..." She wanted to say something, but they had reached her home, and Will was starting to get off the car.

"Come on, before your parents get worried." He teased mimicking his own mother, which made Kate laugh.

* * *

They were barely through the front door when Johanna approached them. "Hey you two. Why are you back already?"

"We were up early and decided to come back." Kate hung up her coat "But if you don't want us her or is we're interrupting something ... we could go and come back later?"

"Very funny." Johanna smiled at her daughter "Come on, your father is on the couch." The two woman hugged for a moment before they moved on towards the living room, followed by Will.

"Hey dad!" She went over to the couch to give him a big hug, too.

"Where is my daughter and what do you want?" He said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Kate tilted her head to the right.

"You haven't hugged me like that in three years. So ... what do you want?"

Kate looked at Will for helped, but he just shrugged. "How about a 'hello'?" she tried to play it down. How could her parents always figure her out this easy?

"Fine. Hello Katherine." He played her game "So, now tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Well, maybe ... mom? Could you sit down?"

"Is it that bad? What have you been up to?" she asked worried and sat down next to her husband.

"No, it's not bad or maybe it depends on how you look at it." She looked at Will again, but he shook his head, signaling that it was her turn. He had spoken in front of his own parents, so now she had to tell her parents. "Okay. I think I will just get it over with." Because if she didn't say it soon she might end up never saying it or exploding of nervousness. But the first one was more likely. "I'm ... I'm ... I'm pregnant." She held her hands in front of her face, after seeing the reaction of Will's father, fearing the reaction of her own parents. But there was only silence, so she slowly removed her hands to see not anger in her parents face but worry and disappointment, but mostly worry.

"Didn't you use protection?" Her father asked

"I'm sure we did all the time, but you know they are not a 100% safe. It can happen." She stared at him, trying to defend herself. "But I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

Now Johanna spoke "Don't be sorry. Of course you're father and I would be happier if you had waited a bit longer, but we will still support you with the baby." She looked at Jim "Right darling?"

"What? Oh, yes. Yes, yes." He couldn't argue against his wife "But I actually thought you would get ... you know. That you wouldn't get the baby. With you going to school and Will will be off to college in a few months."

"I wanted to at first, but Will has decided to go to Columbia so he can be there for the baby and me. So I will keep it." She smiled, putting her hand on her stomach unconsciously.

"Oh, okay." Jim didn't seem so happy about it.

"Don't worry darling. They are no kids anymore." She looked at Kate again "Do you know how far along you are?"

"No, but I wanted to go see a doctor next week."

"Mind if come with you?"

"I would love to, mom."

* * *

_So ... Now the parents know ;)_

_I hope there are not too many mistakes in here. At some moments I could barely see, because the cold makes my eyes water like hell :(_

_So and for anyone who might not know (I didn't) The english name of the movie I mentioned in the first chapter is "Taken". I just looked it up.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

„Mom, you don't have to drive me to school. I'm just pregnant." Since she had told her parents a few days ago her mother was treating her like she was fatally ill. Not that she didn't enjoy being spoiled from time to time, but this was just too much.

„It's okay Sweetie. I like doing it and remember I'm also gonna pick you up today." Right. Her appointment was today and she was going to find out how far along she was. She had almost forgotten.

„Yes mom, I know." Her mother didn't need to know she had forgotten. „I need to go or I'll be late for school." She bent over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek and stepped out of the car. „"See you later."

She saw Lanie and Jenny standing at the entrance, talking, and went over. „Morning."

„Morning." both girls said in unison as they hugged her.

„You're mother is driving you to school again?" Lanie wondered „You're getting lazy, don't you?"

„I'm not!" Kate protested „She insisted. I tried to talk her out of it, but no chance."

„But you are okay, are you?" Lanie asked worried.

„Yes Lanie." Lanie just crossed her arms and gave her a look that clearly said 'try again'. „Okay, could you stop that? We don't have time for that now. I'll tell you tomorrow."

„What's wrong with today?" Jenny was also curious.

„Mom picks me up from school. I don't have time." She started to go into the school building. „Come on or we'll be late!" She called from inside. Lanie and Jenny following, shaking their heads.

(...)

Will was already sitting at his place when she sat down next to him. „Morning Sweetie." He bent over to kiss her, but she stopped him.

„I don't know if that is such a good idea. I was throwing up all morning." She leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. She was still feeling a little uneasy. Maybe she should have just skipped school today. Her grades were good. It really didn't matter. But she had wanted to see Will and her friends.

„You sure?" he made sure and she nodded, so he kissed her on the cheek.

Kate smiled. He could be really sweet, but they still had some talking to do. She hadn't forgot his speech about her staying home with the kids. There was no way she would let him tell her what to do. She wanted to go to college and she wanted to go to work. He would have to accept it.

But first things first. „Hey I have the appointment with the ob-gyn today, remember? You wanna come?"

„I thought your mother was already going with you?" he tilted his head to the side „Three would be a crowd. Besides, I need to study. And you could come over to my place right after and tell me about it. How about this?"

„Okay." she was sad and you could see it in her face. It would have been great to have him with her. She loved her mother and it was great to have her with her, but Will was her boyfriend and the father of their child. „But you will be there the next time?"

„I'll try to make it, but I can't promise you anything now." He took her hand in his to squeeze it, trying to reassure her. She wanted to say something, but just in that moment the bell rang.

* * *

„Hey." Rick called after Kate „How are you? I haven't seen you in math." He slowly walked up to her. Kate was standing in front of the school building, waiting.

„Hey yourself." It had been a long day. Although she loved school, she was happy to get out of here. „I wasn't feeling very well, so I just skipped." She forced a smile. „But I'm better now."

He eyed her suspiciously, not really believing her words. „I'm sorry, but you don't really look good. Kinda pale actually." He was afraid she was going to throw up every minute. He raised his hand to touch her forehead. „You don't seem to have temperature."

„No, I just need to sit don't and relax. Maybe a little nap will also help." a honk startled both and they looked around to see Johanna waving. „Oh, that's my mom. I need to go." She started walking towards the car, stopping shortly after and turning around. „Thanks, Rick." This time her smile was real and he knew it.

„Anytime." he responded, but she probably didn't hear him anymore.

(...)

They drove in silence for a while. Kate thinking about what was going to happen at this appointment. She had seen a lot of movies, but was sure they painted it black. She looked around when she felt her mother touch her arm.

„Hey Sweetie. Are you okay?" Her mother looked at her worried, but keeping her eyes to the street most of the time.

„Yes mom. Just thinking."

„About?"

„What's about to happen?"

„Oh, you don't need to worry about that. The doctor is just gonna take a few test to see if the baby and you are healthy and of course to know how far along you are." She stroked her right hand over Kate's left arm.

„But it's not gonna hurt, is it?"

„No, don't worry." Her mother smiled at her. There was really nothing to worry about. If she thought about it – her mother was right. She should probably be more worried about the last trimester of the pregnancy and about the birth.

* * *

„Miss Beckett?" a young nurse called her „You can go into the examination room and get changed. Dr. Jones will be here in a minute." the nurse, nurse McClintock, whet out to check on the next patient.

Kate sighed as she looked at the gown. „This looks like an oversized potato bag." But having no choice she put it on and sat down to wait. „Hey mom, do you think this doctor is a he or a she?"

„I don't know. Could be both." She tilted her head to the side „But what does it matter anyway, as long as he or she does a good job."

„Nah, I don't think I want a male doc. It's kind of awkward." just in this moment the door opened and Dr. Jones came in.

„Hello Miss Beckett, I'm Dr. Alfred Jones. I'm gonna be your doctor in charge for the time of your pregnancy." He smiled at her as he shook her hand. He was still young, maybe thirty, thirty-five at least. „Some woman have a problem with male gynecologists. I hope it's not a problem for you?"

„No. No, not at all." He was really handsome with his well-toned body, his blond her and his emerald eyes. Wait! ... She had a boyfriend, she couldn't think like that and she had to stop staring.

She averted her eyes quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed.

„That's great. So first a few standard questions. According to our records you're seventeen. Is that correct?"

„Yes."She still wasn't able to form real sentences.

„And this is your first pregnancy?"

„Yes, of course!" this time she almost yelled. How could he think it wasn't. This already was too soon.

„Sorry. Just asking. You wouldn't believe how many teenagers get pregnant at seventeen with their second child." He scribbled something down on his notepad. „Now are there any diseases I should be aware of, either of you or any relatives?"

„No, not that I know of." They continued these questions for a few minutes before Dr. Jones handed Kate a little plastic cub to go to the bathroom. Why did she need to pee into a cub to get a baby? She didn't get it and this task wasn't easy either, but she managed somehow. She went back into the examination room, handing Dr. Jones the cub. He stuck a slip of paper with her name on it onto it and told her to step onto the scale. She didn't want to look. She just heard the doc write something down and tell her to step down again and to sit down on the chair.

He took out a blood-pressure gauge and slipped it over her arm. It got tighter and tighter. She hated this feeling, like her arm was about to fall off any moment.

„Well, it's slightly elevated, but it's nothing to worry about. I guess you're just a little nervous, right?" Kate just nodded. He was right. What if he found something. What if there was something wrong with her or the baby? „So next we have to steal a little blood. I hope you're generous today." He almost laughed at his own joke.

Kate only looked at her mother, shocked „ You said it would hurt!?"

„Sweetie, it's only a needle" she tried to calm her.

„Yeah, but you know that I'm afraid of needles." Kate argued.

„I do. And I also know that you wouldn't have come if I had told you." Johanna smiled unashamed at her. „Just close your eyes and imagine something else." she suggested

Kate closed her eyes, trying to think of her last vacation in the Hamptons. „At least hold my hand." she ordered. And of course Johanna did as she was told, not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

„So, already finished." Dr. Jones informed them after a minute. „And you're still alive." He laughed, putting away the cannulae. But his joke wasn't well received, as Kate was only glaring at him. „Oookay, that aside. There is only one thing left and I'm pretty sure that's the one you been waiting for. The ultrasound." He told her to lie down so they could get started.

It was an unpleasant feeling. She had thought they would do the ultrasound trough her stomach, but no. She didn't really care about the fact that she was exposed to him in her full beauty. He would see everything when she gave birth anyway. So why bother?

She saw her mother looking up and turned around to look at the screen, but all she could make out was a black-grayish blur. How could doctors see anything on a picture like that?

„So. There it is." He stopped the picture so everyone could take a look. „Here you see a baby, it's not that big yet, so you won't be able to make out the different body parts. And ..." He stopped for a moment. „Hmmm"

„What?" Kate was worried. Why was he humming? Was there something wrong?

„I see two heads."

„Two heads? Like Hydra?" now Kate was completely confused.

„No, not like Hydra. The babies are in no way physical limited. They are totally healthy..."

„Wait, wait, wait!" Kate held her hand up to stop him „Babies?"

„Yes, Miss Beckett. It seems like you're getting twins. Congratulations." He patted her arm and smiled lightly. At least one of them was happy. Kate looked at her mom. She looked pretty shocked too and she was about to run out of the room and begin scream herself. Never did she expect to get pregnant, let alone with twins.

* * *

When Johanna and Kate arrived back home the mood still hadn't changed. On their way home Kate had thought about getting out of the car and jumping in front of another one for a second. But she had dismissed this thought as quick as it came to her. She could never do this to her parents, but she was also terrified about raising two kids.

„Hey mom, I almost forgot I wanted to meet up with Will. Can I go over for a few hours?" She was already putting her coat on again, expecting nothing but a yes.

„Of course you can. But be home by ten, okay? It's a school night." She gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before Kate went out the door again.

(...)

How was she supposed to tell Will this news? She had already knocked on his door. She didn't want to think to much about it too much and risk changing her mind.

„Hey, Sweetie! Come on in." he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Kate was about to take her coat off when he already asked her „So, how was your appointment?"

„Well, you could say it was surprising." She scratched the back of her head to hide her uneasiness.

„And what exactly do you mean by surprising?" He lifted his eyebrows „You're not pregnant?"

„No, I'm pregnant. That one is for sure. Nine weeks to be exactly." Dr. Jones had told her how far along she was after he had shocked her with the news of twins. She hadn't been listening anymore so she had to ask her mother again on their way back in the car.

„So what's the surprise?" he probed.

„Well, ..." she was a little afraid of his reaction to be honest „... don't be mad, you're responsible too. But we're getting twins."

* * *

_What will his reaction be? ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_My laptop broke and I had to get a new one. The water level is finally getting back to normal (damn flood). I can get back to writing now._

_Btw, I changed the ratings._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

„Twins!" Will was shouting. He was pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair. "Why would you get twins, Kate?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"What?" she was a little shocked by his reaction. Sure it was a surprise. It was more than she had expected herself. But this? "You talk like I'm the only one responsible, Will. It takes two to tango, remember?"

"Of course I know. I probably had a lot of fun that night." he was grinning for second. "But that's a lot to take in. One kid is a lot Kate. But two, two kids are a pack.!" he sat down, only to stand up again and start pacing around the room again. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"It is not just about me Will. You have to be ready, too. You are their father."

"I don't know Kate. Can't you just get rid of one of them? I think I could handle one, but two?" He stopped pacing to look her in the eyes "I really don't know Kate. I need some time to think about it."

"Fine. Take some time, but not too long, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek. "And Will?" She hugged him and looked him in the eyes to make her point clear "For me it's either both of them or none. I wouldn't be able to choose. Would you?"

"Probably not ..." he kept looking down. "Well, Kate ... you know:"He was searching for the right words. "It's not that I don't like having you here ... but do you mind going home?" He was still looking down"I need some time for myself right now. Thinking, you know? And I still have a lot of studying to do, which will be a lot more difficult with that kind of news.. So..."

"Oh..."She was actually planning on staying, maybe even for the night. It was a school night tomorrow, but she had some of her clothes at his places so there wouldn't have been a problem. "Okay, right. That's probably the best." She turned around to grab her stuff. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Sure." He walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye, before closing the door after she left.

(...)

Kate wasn't sure what to make of this. He had promised he would be in this with her. She loved him and he loved her. She believed him, but she was still scared. Almost thrown out of the house by her boyfriend she thought about what she should do now. Her mother wouldn't expect her back this early. If she went back now she would only be worried and she didn't want that. So she decided to hang out with her friends.

She tried calling Lanie and Jenny first, going for a girls night and wanting to explain to them what was going on with her, but she went straight to voice mail. She tried Javier and he picked up.

"Yo, Kate what's up?"

"Hey I was just wondering if you and the others are up for a movie marathon or something like that?"

"Well I know that Kevin is with Jenny right now ..."that explained her phone being turned off "and I'm kind of busy right now too, you know."

"Busy doing what? Maybe I could join in?" Clueless Kate just offered.

"No I don't think so. "He said with a smile in his voice "Not that I never imagined something like that ... not with you of course, but she would kick my ass if I let you join us. " Kate heard a muffled voice in the background, when Javier covered the mouthpiece to talk to someone. "She wants to talk to you for a second "He just said and handed the phone over.

Kate was startled to hear a familiar voice on the other end. "Hi girl." It was Lanie. Of course it was. And she had probably just interrupted the both of them at god knows what. "I'm sorry honey, but Javier and I are not available tonight. If you know what I mean "she said with a smirk in her voice.

"Yeah, I get it Lanie. Thanks. It will take a while to get rid of that mental image." Kate just shook her head, smiling.

"You're the one who interrupted, so don't blame me."

"Okay, I got it. I'll see you tomorrow, Lanie. Have fun. "she clicked the phone off without waiting for an answer, not wanting to hear another comment involving her friends sex life.

Well, that was quite embarrassing. But she still had a few hours to kill and no company. So she dialed the next number and Rick picked up after the second ring.

"Hey to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were up for some movies or something else?" Rick was the only one who wasn't in a relationship right now, so she was hopeful.

"Sure should I come over to you're place?" she could hear him standing up, getting ready to leave, just in case.

"No, no. I'm not home. I was thinking about going to your place if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. We even got the place to ourselves. My mother is at a play with some friends." she heard him rearrange things on the other end of the line.

"Are you cleaning up?" she asked curiously.

"Uhmm, yes. Ouch!" he yelled " don't worry ... just hit the bedpost. You know it's a little messy here, so I'm cleaning up before you're here."

"You know you don't have to Rick? I really don't care?"

"I know. But with you being pregnant and all I want to be more careful. Who knows if you trip over something just because I left it there and you lose the baby just because I was so careless. I could never forgive myself." He was going on and on and it took him a moment to realize that the other end of the line had grown silent. "Hey! Are you still there?"

"What? Oh, yeah." She was almost at his house. "I was just thinking that you will make a great dad someday."

"You think?" He heard a ring "Is that you?"

"Yes and yes." She hung up and waited for him to open the door. She had been on the phone with him the all the way to his door. She couldn't remember when she had done this the last time with Will. Had they ever done this?

"Hey!" The door swung open and a smiling Rick welcomed her. "Come in."

"Hey." she took off her jacket and he took it from her "I really need to go to the bathroom first." she went without another word, in a hurry. Rick just smiled while he hung up her jacket. After a few minutes she reappeared. "Much better."

"The baby already likes to tease you, huh?" he asked following her to the couch.

"If that's the case than I would like to know which one it is, so I can pay him or her back after it's born." she said sinking into the soft cushions of the couch, noticing Rick had stop in his tracks. "What is it?"

"Which one?" he was confused "How many babies do you get?"

"Oh, right. You don't know yet. There are two of them. Great, huh?" she said with less enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Yes, it is. It's a little miracle, Kate." He sat down next to her, holding her hand "Do you know how many woman try to get pregnant and never succeed and you will actually get two babies?"

"Yes, I know Rick." she sighed "But I barely know how to take care of one kid, let alone two and I don't even know if I'll keep them."

"Why?" he was shocked. A few days ago she wanted to try and now this.

"It seems Will is backing out of it and I can't handle it on my own."

"You won't be on your own. You will have your parents and your friends." he sad squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"Thanks Rick. I promise, I will consider it, okay?" He looked a little bit relieved, but not completely convinced. "Could we change the subject now? I really need to get my mind off of things for a little while."

"Sure." He stood up and started looking through his DVD's "So what would you like? Horror? Romance? Comedy?"

"How about Forrest Gump?"

"Okay. Forrest Gump it is." He put the movie in the player, but before he pressed play he disappeared into the kitchen to get some soda and crackers. "Here we go." He sat down next to her again and started the movie.

* * *

Two weeks later ...

Kate had arrived late that day at Will's house. He had asked her to come over so they could talk. It scared her. Him just wanting to talk with her could either mean he was going to break up with her or he was going to accept their babies. She was hoping for the latter. As he sat down next to her, handing her a glass of water, she could see he was nervous too.

"Kate." he began his speech "You know I am one of the best students and my parents wanted me to apply for a lot of different universities."

She interrupted him "Don't tell me you changed your mind about Columbia?"

"No, no. Kate, it's just that I haven't told my parents yet and I've got and invitation from Stanford to join one of their programs. It's only available for top students and it's a great chance, so my parents want me to go. It's only for a few weeks."

"Why not just tell your parents and save yourself the trouble of this charade?"

"I will tell them, I promise. But even if I'm not going to Stanford, I can learn a lot in the next few weeks. So I will tell them after, okay?"

"So, this means, you are ready for our kids?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, I think we will try."

"That's great!" she hugged him tight. These past two weeks were really hard. You were barely there for me, for us."

"Oh, come on Kate. The babies are too small. What should I possibly do for them?"

"I don't know when they start to hear or feel anything, but I want to make sure, in case they already can, that there are only good memories. You know we could tell them bedtime stories, sing lullabies, stuff like that. I believe, that if the family is happy the babies will be happier and healthier too." she said smiling and putting her hands over her slowly growing stomach.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. They are not much bigger than little pebbles right now. Anyway ... I won't be here for the next three weeks so maybe we can do this whole reading and singing stuff when I come back." He started to take his shirt off.

"Ahm, ... Will? What are you doing?" Not that she didn't like looking at his body

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow and since we won't be able to see each other for three weeks I thought we could have some fun tonight." He was grinning mischievously.

"Nice of you to ask..." Not that she asked for candles and rose petals, but this was a little blunt. He was already locking the door to keep his parents from barging in unannounced.

"Come on, you must need it. We haven't done it in weeks." Men, what do they think a woman has a vibrator for?

"Actually I'm not really in the mood." She walked past him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Let go Will!"

"Don't go Kate." He loosened his grip and was now pushing her against the door, starting to kiss her. One of his hands wandering up her arm to fist in her hair, before trailing down again to rest on her cheek.

Kate wanted to push him away, she really tried, but her hormones had other plans. Without realizing what she was doing she was trailing her fingers over his well-toned body, pulling him in deeper for another kiss. He broke apart for a moment only to start kissing her neck now, while his hands grabbed at the hem of her shirt. They broke apart again so he could take off her shirt, only to see she wasn't wearing a bra. She just shrugged. "It is more comfortable this way."

"Does this mean you're not wearing any underwear at all?" he asked between kissed, his mouth now finding his way to her left breast. Slowly taking her nipple in his mouth, he started to suck on it.

"I .. I guess .. "she started between moans "you have to ... find out your ... yourself."

He didn't need to be asked twice. His mouth still sucking on her left nipple and his left hand remaining on her other breast, twirling the nipple around between his fingers, his other hand slowly found his way down to her waistline. Unbuttoning her jeans he pushed his right hand down only to find no pants. Just the thought of it had aroused him, but now his pants were getting unbearable tight. Unconsciously he pressed himself against her and she noticed his tightness and started to work on his belt right away.

As he started to rub his hand against her clit and inserting two fingers into her she almost fell apart. She bent over to rest her head on his shoulder. Her hands trailed down his chest again to his pants, only to pull on them, signaling him what she wanted. So he pulled his fingers out of her, so he could get rid of her jeans. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and with one swift move he pushed into her and kissed her at the same time to cover her loud moan, so his parents downstairs wouldn't hear. He sped up really fast and it didn't took them long to reach their climax and he spilled into her. He wanted to pull out, but was pulled back by Kate. "Not yet! More!"

He needed two more rounds to satisfy her. For now.

(...)

The next day Kate and Will were standing at the airport. He was leaving for a few weeks and it took her a lot of effort not to cry, especially after last night.

"Come on, I will be back before you notice." he hugged her tight.

"I really hope so." she tried to smile.

"I really need to go now. See you in three weeks." He kissed her goodbye.

"See you in three weeks."

* * *

_Again, I'm sorry for the delay. This was the first time I tried a sex scene (the scene wasn't planned by the way). Hope you liked it, even tough it's with Will._


End file.
